


father of all

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [45]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Now, I like you, conejito, and I trust that you’ll do your best,” he said, but he narrowed his eyes firmly, “But if you hurt him, I do have a whole collection of knives.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Arturo Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	father of all

**Author's Note:**

> i asked, you guys told me to do it, and I did. That's just how it be

“I finished fixing that loose wall tile, Mr. Ortecho, you need anything else?”

“Come in here for a moment, son.”

Michael followed the sound of Mr. Ortecho’s voice into the kitchen where he was cutting up all sorts of stuff to prepare for when they opened. But he pointed the knife in an only slightly non-threatening way towards Michael.

“So, I hear you two have been seeing each other for a while now,” Mr. Ortecho began, eyeing him suspiciously as if Michael didn’t regularly help around the cafe, “And I would like to talk about what your intentions are.”

Michael blinked a few times, his mind swimming in confusion. His first thought was to be concerned that maybe he was going down the same route as Mimi DeLuca had and thought he was Max.

“Mr. Ortecho, I’m not the one dating Liz,” he said softly, “That’s Max.”

Arturo waved the knife like he was waving away Michael’s words. “I know who you are and who you’re dating.”

“I’m not seeing Rosa either?” Michael said, slower and more of a question because technically he _had_ slept with Rosa before, but that was over a decade ago and that couldn’t possibly be the cause for right now. Hopefully.

The truth was he was dating Alex–this time for real–but even that was fairly new. They’d only been on two dates and the idea that Mr. Ortecho had been filled in on their decade of fuckery made him sort of anxious.

“I don't–”

Mr. Ortecho cut him off with a sigh and the stern look dropped off his face as he leaned closer. “Alex doesn’t have anyone to give this speech for him, conejito.”

Things slipped into place in Michael’s mind and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as he nodded. He started to smile, but quickly pushed it away as Arturo put his stern Dad face back on.

“So I would like to know your intentions with my boy, Michael,” he said. It was almost funny because he hadn’t called him anything other than 'conejito’ in a decade. Michael didn’t laugh though.

“Well, the plan is to make him happy,” Michael answered honestly, “I really love him and I intend to do right by him as best I can.”

Arturo nodded, still glaring and he pointed the knife back at him. This time Michael couldn’t even pretend that it was threatening.

“Now, I like you, conejito, and I trust that you’ll do your best,” he said, but he narrowed his eyes firmly, “But if you hurt him, I do have a whole collection of knives.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael said, keeping his face controlled as he nodded. Arturo nodded curtly.

“Glad we had this talk,” he said, “Thank you for fixing the tile.”

“Me too,” Michael agreed, “You’re welcome.”

Later that night, Michael went over to Alex’s for dinner and stayed after for a movie. They were all cuddled up on the couch with Alex laying on him and Buffy curled up by their feet.

“So, I went over to fix something for Arturo today,” Michael mentioned, “And he asked me what my intentions were with you.”

Alex looked up with wide eyes. “What?”

“Yeah, warned me not to hurt you because he had knives,” Michael said, unable to stop the smile from coming into his face. He waited for Alex to laugh or to get embarrassed, but instead, he just furrowed his eyebrows.

“For me?” he asked in a small voice that didn’t really belong to him. Not when he was being all strong-willed and hard-headed, anyway. Michael smiled wider and pushed his hand through his dark hair.

“Yes, for you.”

Alex just bit his bottom lip and nodded before snuggling up a little closer. Michael held him tight.

He suddenly had even more praise for Arturo Ortecho than he usually did.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
